


For a while

by itiskimia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Another Way Fucked Up Parenthood Caused, Domestic Vibe, EMT Ian Gallagher, Headcanon, M/M, Mentioned Debbie Gallagher, Mentioned Fiona Gallagher, Mentioned Frank Gallagher, Mentioned Lip Gallagher, Mentioned Monica Gallagher, Mentioned Terry Milkovich, Mentioned sandy milkovich, One Shot, Protective Mickey Milkovich, can't tell if it's angst, eight months after wedding, fictional sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiskimia/pseuds/itiskimia
Summary: A week after wedding, terry broke in gallaghers household, and fortunately nobody was there, but he left a messed up house, with death threat notes all over the place.NowIt's been eight months after that trespassing, but mickey's still edgy and upset, enormously.and he needs a termination
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 12





	For a while

**Author's Note:**

> I usually use this fictional character named "Beth Gallagher", she's sibling of Gallaghers clan, she's not going to add up some mystery or leaves chaos drafts, she's just an element for storyline.  
> so don't mind her.
> 
> And i also used this [song](https://link.tospotify.com/VhS8AWyxAab) for my title, because it suits in one way or another.
> 
> And this is me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itiskimia?s=09) or [Tumblr](https://itiskimia.tumblr.com/post/625276773269176320) if you wanted us to talk♡  
> Hope your mind's at ease ;)

Lazy afternoon back at the gallagher house, beth is sitting on armchair, reading her book, well actually trying to read, beside TV playing noises that no one pays attention to, two annoying brother and brother in low disturbing the peace she requires, over some stupid candy, it's not that hard to buy more of them when you doing grocery, but NOOO, this must happen every time ian's having a night shift and mickey's not in his generous mood to give away his favorite snickers bar.

"Gimme that" ian said and sat on the couch next to mickey who held his Snickers bar behind him.

"No, why would i? 'just because you're having a third shift bitch." Mickey put it at end of the padding part on couch when he laid on it and put his head on arm.

"Called sacrifice, ever heard of it?" Ian retorted, not to be bittersweet, but he's been a big drama queen since the day he was born.

"Sacrifice my ass, done enough of it already." mickey smirked.

"You're such a dick." ian said and bounced on him, taking mickey's wrists as he pinned them next to mickey's head.

Mickey grinned and shifted his eyes between ian's eyes and lips, parting his lips, sending an invitation.

And ian closed those inches, putting his chest to his spouse and kissed him, easy, eagerly, he loosen his grip and moved his fingers along mickey's veins, making smothering patterns.

They kept on like nobody was in the room.

"Ow, honeymoon phrase still going on?" Carl said as he came from kitchen.

"Seven months and still going on" beth said.

"Eight" mickey corrected her in between kisses.

"Right" she snorted.

"Thought they said marriage kill the romance, I'm heading Julia's" carl added.

"You and her is a thing now?" Beth asked looking away from her book.

"Just fooling around, friend zone." 

"Well be smart and make sure 'friend zone' use a rubber." and she's back to her book.

"Ran out, yo ian, where's yours?" Carl patted on his shoulder to get smacking sound stop.

"I don't have one." ian cut the kiss and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing? Mickey?"

"No man, sorry."

"How the fuck you don't have condoms?"

"Simple, we just don't use em that often," mickey retorted, "unless we're lazy to get sheets clean or not in the mood to make a mess" and he looked at ian's direction and ian nodded then they start kissing again.

"Ugh, disgusting, stop talking." carl frowned and walked away from the couch "Heard enough of it from your room, no more details." 

"My room, second shelf, in that wooden box, kept it away from franny" beth said.

"Thanks" 

"Hey, you taking EL?" Mickey asked him ending their kiss.

"Bus, why?" 

"Comin with ya, have to see sandy, i walked you to bus and meet her around there." Mickey added, trying to sit as ian moving away on top of him.

"Walk me? Like some stray?"

"Hurry the fuck up and get your latex." Mickey glanced him, gave him a look to stop talking.

"Isn't she on a date with debs?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, but she needs me to fix something for her so i just go and figure it out." He stroked ian's knee.

"Sure she can't wait?" Ian said and put his hand on mickey's as he drew circles on his knee.

"Gotta do what i said man." mickey smirked and leaned for a chaste kiss.

"Okay, see you in morning then." ian said partying away.

"Got a ride home?" Mickey asked as he took his chocolate and went upstairs, hovered there for a while and then came back for ian's response.

"Yeah, suzy said she'd drop me first." 

"Good, see you before work then." mickey said and when carl came downstairs with a row of condoms in his hand, getting a nag from her sister and shuffling them in his pocket, mickey and him left the house.

Again beth was busy with reading when ian talked to her.

"Hey Beth, you notice mickey's a bit off?"

"Seems healthy to me"

"Not that, not like physically" 

"Dunno what to say ian, he's been diffrent since that week after wedding."

And beth could see how ian cringed with that comment, maybe she wouldn't say it frankly, or wait for a better timing. 

"Ian it's okay now, we didn't heard anything, or been robbed, tony kept his eyes on here, nothing's gonna happen." She assured him.

Now ian is looking at her, nodding and moving his hand over his knees.

"Gotta get ready for work", he said standing up, heading upstairs.

Beth kept reading her book, eyes on papers, mind somewhere else, ian was right, mickey is more concerned now, but not in a gentle or cautious way.

But with fear, triggering and fidgety. 

She was full with her thoughts when she spotted ian in kitchen, walking around doing his work routine.

Checking his backpack, his keys, his full flask of coffee which mickey pouring it times ian's having night shifts, his share for electric written on a note stick to refrigerator, dumping his and mickey's dirty clothes to basket next to washing machine. 

"You doing laundry? I need my black shirt for tomorrow." He asked on his way to doorway passing by beth.

"Sure" 

"Thanks" and she can hear him twiddling with his shoes and then open the door, no sound of closing it though.

"Beth,..."

She turned her head around and saw him behind her, bag one strap loosely on his shoulder, looking agitated.

"Talk to him for me, will ya?" Ian always keep his words on check, but his hesitation bolds as he looks at somewhere between ground and armchair, "I've tried, but he's not give out on this, and i'm worry about him." Now he just looks distraught. 

"Course ian, i'll do it" and all that weak beam goes away as ian closed the door behind him.

Giving a fond smile to his sister before he left.

____________________

Hours later, when beth is setting table for diner, front door opens and mickey comes home, he throws his keys on coffee table and then franny's voice echoes through living room.

"Uncle mickey, BANG BANG." she pointed his toy gun to mickey and made shouting sound, it was liam's old toy that he took it from carl, so basically it was just a plastic with lots of toothy marks.

"Oh, FRANNY, you got me so bad." Then he faked pain as he falls on his knees, slowly slumped on the floor.

Franny giggled, running to him, bending toward mickey's inert body. "You're not dying, uncle mickey wake up." she nudged his shoulder. 

Then suddenly mickey took her with both arms and tickled her, her laughter filled with screams and struggle to get out of his arms.

Mickey eventually stood up with franny hugging him firmly.

"Uncle mickey, do the airplane, _pleeeease_ " she pleaded and waited for mickey to change his position and put her on his shoulder.

"Mickey, land that aircraft in kitchen _pleeeease_ , dinner's ready." Beth mimicked franny and put spoons on three plates of mac and cheese and waited for others to come.

Mickey tossed franny in air and finally on her sit, then he sat next to her, beth helped her to settle comfortably and gave her fork and spoon to start eating her food.

They continue their meals with light conversation about mickey's work at garage and lip's leaking roof and beth's NA meetings when franny spoke again.

"Uncle mickey, next time let's kill uncle carl together!" 

"No franny, enough with killing attitude you got from those superhero movies, i'm gonna talk to liam about watching them around you, we don't kill." Beth said and took a napkin to clean cheese from franny's cheek.

"It's not in movies, uncle mickey said he will kill his dad too, i hear it myself." she pouted. 

"this come from wedding day?" Beth asked, shaking her head in frustration. 

"YES, and i'm sad because mom wouldn't let me wear my dress again." And she dropped her spoon on nearly empty plate. 

"Well beth is right franny, we don't kill family." Mickey said with a sad smile on his face.

"Or anybody, we don't kill people." Beth confirmed.

Franny paused for a second then looked at mickey, "you don't kill your dad?" 

"No, unfortunately we can't franny, we're not allow to." Mickey said while standing up to clean the table.

"Why we can't?" She asked.

"Because we promised uncle ian to never kill that old man." Now his voice is a sound of disappointment, putting dishes in the sink.

"Plus, killing people is not a good thing, Jesus mickey." Beth raised her voice an octave by end of her sentence, trying to show mickey she's helpless.

"And killing people is not a good thing." He repeated like an old tape after beth. 

"Is he a bad guy?" 

"Yes honey, he's a very very bad guy, and he's not our friend or family, and if you ever see that evil you run to us, okay?" Mickey said as he started washing the dishes.

"Mickey, stop." Beth have to roll her eyes, "But yes honey,he's not family, so you come to us if by any chance you ran to him."

"I can run so fast, i run faster than uncle mickey and iuncle lip last time we played." Franny said and put her hand on beth's. 

"Hell, she can." Mickey looked back and winked at her.

"Okay franny, how bout a deal? I let you wear your flower girl dress again, and you never ever trying to think of killing your family?" Beth strokes franny's hand.

"Or anybody else." Mickey declared with a bit of fun in his voice

"Yeah, shit..., right, or anybody else."

"Yeah, dress, dress, dress,...." franny exclaimed jumped on chair to release some happy motion.

"Alright, let's brush our teethes and change." She hugged her and went to stairs with franny holding her arm around her neck.

"Goodnight uncle mick." She waved as she was disappeared upstairs.

"Sleep tight kiddo." He said back. 

He finished with dishes and cleaning the table, put the leftovers in fridge enough for ian's morning so he'd take with his meds.

He was standing by the fridge taking his night beer, when beth came downstairs, rubbing her shoulder.

"Wanna beer?" Mickey asked, glancing her. 

"For sure, it was hard putting her to sleep, thanks to you asshole." She said and sat on chair.

"Takes one to know one bitch." He retorted, smiling and twisted the beer, handing it to her and open another one for himself, sitting next to her.

"Thanks for vote of confidence." She laughed and mickey nodded.

"Hey, to better parenting skills." He said and raised his drink.

"To better parenting skills." And click.

"Also you and ian staying out of jail." She said after taking a sip.

"We'll see about it." Mickey raised his eyebrow and smiled a bit. And they heard a knock from back door.

Beth put the beer on table and go for the visitor, open a crack of door, and then completely to reveal the person.

Tony, tony the 'officer', the 'losing his virginity to our eldest sister and come out as gay' tony.

"Night tony, come on in." Beth gestured to table.

"Hey beth, mickey." Shaking his head in a polite way toward mickey, "How's been your night so far?" He asked.

Mickey just nodded, and took another sip.

"Well, it's been quiet, liam is with frank, they're really tryin to get best of that fancy house as they can, carl and debs are out, and we're cool here, thanks for checking on us." She holds the door frame to block mickey's view of him. 

"Ian's working?" Tony lower his voice, like mickey isn't close enough to hear it, it's a small kitchen. And his back was to wall so of course he could hear. But mickey didn't react. 

"Night shift, just us for tonight." She moved her hand between her and mickey.

"Alright, guess everything is cool here, police patrol starts about ten minutes down your street, I check with them, they know the situation." He smiled.

"Thank you tony, we really appreciate it, sure can't stay for a drink?." She asked when tony was about go off.

"I got my boyfriend waiting for me, but any other time, sure." He said and make his way down porch. 

"Thanks again, bye." She said and saw tony waved back at her. Then she closed the door and sat beside mickey again, taking her drink.

"He's a nice guy, mickey give him a break." She said without looking at him. 

"He sure want something out of it." Mickey took another sip, "and according to his sexual orientation ian is the only fish he can get in this place." And he's looking at beth now.

"You too, i mean..." beth leaned closer to him like trying to keep it a secret "I know you're only a fag for my brother, but you got your moves too." She smirked, and mickey laughed to that comment.

"Guess officially living in this house give it out." Mickey took last sip from his drink and goes to get another one. And sat back in front of her this time.

"Oh, please, it's not just the walls betraying you, it is kinda obvious." She laughed, and felt mickey's leg kicked her under table.

"Ouuch,...." 

"Right there, that's what you get." And they just laughed about it.

If she could introduce mickey to a random stranger as not a family member, she'll hundred percent say he's her close friend. But explaining it to strangers is harder than just say he's my brother, or brother-in-low, family, for all that she cared, he's always been family, and that's why she had to talk to him, as she promised ian to do it.

"Mickey, how was sandy?" She asked, holding her beer, looking at him directly.

"Sandy?...um, she was fine, okay." Mickey said as he itched his eyebrow with his index finger. definitely avoiding her eyes.

"Mickey, cut the bullshit, you didn't go to sandy, she was with debs all day, you know debbie share everything on her story, right?" she put her drink away, tapping on her phone screen across table, "And i know for a fact that you just said it so you could walk him to bus, to make sure carl's safe, like you do for everyone of us."

Now mickey's looking at her, not moving a bit, not losing his temper, knowing that if she felt his stressed actions, means ian felt them too.

"And you doing it too much, you come to my work when i'm having these swing shifts, same goes for everyone else in this house, you work at garage with lip, putting huge effort to helping him for his shack shape house, just to be around when you know he's alone, and don't even let me began with things you do for ian." She waited to take a breath, for him to say something, anything. 

But he didn't, his eyes shuddering, biting his bottom lip , not give it away yet.

"I know, ever since that week after wedding, when we got home and saw everything is a mess, and neighbors said it was your dad you're not feeling okay, god if Mr. Brown wasn't wasted we could use him as a witness, but we did everything we could, changing locks, setting a timing to not be alone in this house, and tony doing his best, so please don't be like this, you look like you're ready to jump and cut a head off." She tried low key, waiting for mickey to spit it out.

But mickey just kept taping the side of his beer, over and over and over again.

And beth waited, two minutes, three, four, five, how long to lose counting? 

She slowly stood up, walked to the sink, used her chicken cup to pour water, drank it, put it back on dishes mickey washed earlier, leaned against cabinet.

"Please say something mickey, we're all worry about you, you might snapped for it at some point." 

Nothing, not a glance, 'oh god did i broke mikhailo alexander milkovich gallagher?' She thought to herself.

"Ian's worried sick man." She tried again, studying mickey's movement from behind, he turned around on his chair, he's there.

"I can't bare something happens to him, alright?" His voice burly, hopeless, clear, "leave it alone if the reason he's hurting is me." And his tune broke at the end.

Beth walked to him, just to put her hand on his shoulder, "Mickey, you can't live up like that." And mickey shrugged.

"He didn't want to get married at first place, if he gets hurt, i can't forgive myself, and you guys getting hurt because of that old prick that would be on me,..." he shakes his head and breathe slowly. "Just because i was so goddam stubborn."

"Mickey, him didn't want to get hitched had nothing to do with you," she squeezed his shoulder to get his attention. "And if i had to say it years ago i would say it's a genetic thing for gallaghers, your family never been better but least your mother stuck around with you when she was alive, ours?, we never get the picture of connubial felicity or whatever, not me, not fi, lip or ian, but now we changed so fucking much, specifically ian." She moved to her sit and after settling down she said "I mean all of us got our own addictions, lifetime membership of NA and AA meeting, and yes part of it is in our DNAs, but we put ourselves in it, ian he got sick and, like winning the lottery ticket between us. But he tried so damn hard to get stable, and god knows you helped him so well, and done more than enough." 

Her eyes are wet with tears but not missing the fact that mickey is on the edge too.

"But there's nothing more to it for you to do, keep your temperance or you can't keep up like that, same for ian, please enjoy it because you two are doing great with it." She moved her hand forward and put it on mickey's. "And what a shame it would be if it shattered." 

She smiled as she felt the relief expression from mickey's face and shoulder, following by a tiny smile on his face, "Thanks for pep talk little miss sunshine." He said.

And they both laughed a bit. Wiping away slight tear and torment from past destruction behaviors.

Later on after midnight, ian received two messages as he was on his break.

 **Beth:** talked to your man, now's your turn to go big or go home

 **Mick:** warm that food before eating it in mornin. don't wake me up IAN and come home safe

"Well, this could end well" he whispered to himself.

 **To Mick:** want to sleep on me? Poof, i got good things on my mind for waking you up. Was thinking making love to you, kissing you, all of you🍑

 **To Beth:** if it's my man, i know how to go big with him😎, thanks sis.

And he received one more message after pressing send. 

**Mick:** sappy motherfucker, do whatever man

Ian smiled to himself, yeah, he's gonna do whatever he wants.

 **To mick:** see you less than 5 hours, don't miss me too much 

**Mick:** yeah yeah, now lemme sleep

 **Mick:** Night gallagher

 **To Mick:** Goodnight gallagher❤❤

Ian put his phone in his locker, then took his bag and open it, he searched in it for his flask as he felt a plastic wrapped. He took it out of his bag, and he starred at it for couple of moments then said, "Who's sappy now?" Grinned widening. 

"What was that?" Suzy asked behind him.

He turned around, "My husband gave me his snickers." holding his candy in air and pointing to it with his other hand with a dorky smile on his face.

"Charming but mostly cute, ain't that jared?" Suzy said.

"Am i missing something? It's just candy." Jared said walking past them to get his locker.

Ian paid zero attention to that. He just smiled even bigger.

"It's love language, you wouldn't get it." Was only things suzy said before going to her locker.

_______________________________________

Ian brushes his teethes, his reflection in mirror shows nothing but tiredness and fade black shades started to happen under his eyes, he washes his mouth and his toothbrush in order.

  
He took his food earlier, and he goes to his bedroom, which is his childhood bedroom that he shared with lip and carl mostly.  
Now it's just his and mickey's.

  
He enters the room, morning lights are getting through window, even though the curtains are closed, he glances the bed to see mickey's lifeless body pinned to bed, in grey old shirt and green boxers.  
He slept on his stomach, hands sprawled on matters, and blanket twisted between his legs, cover nothing of his body, barely up to his calves.

  
Ian takes his steps cautiously, not to make any noises, more than dogs barking in early morning over the street, and car's engine passing by.  
He strips next to their closet, put his uniform on hanger, putting his white tank top on and with his cotton boxer not troubling himself to wear his sweat pant.

  
He turns to bed, takes his pills from nightstand and a glass of water mickey always left for himself to not get to kitchen during night if it happens to be thirsty.

He swallows his share of morning pills, and sit on his side of the bed, mute his phone and put it on nightstand, then slowly begin to shift his body on bed, he's not very comfort with his space, mickey's arm is on his side of bed, seizing the edge of ian's pillow, so he takes mickey's wrist, not too firmly, just enough to have a hold to it, and moving it up, very gentle, Then shifts his body a little further to get settle, sliding under mickey's hand and placing it on his chest. 

He stares at ceiling, feel himself getting off.

When he's about to shutdown, he can feel mickey's body stirs next to him,   
He opens his eyes to see mickey's shoulder is tensing up, then he feels mickey's hand on his chest tightening to his tank, like he's checking a familiar shape. 

He puts his head on side to look at mickey's sleepy face, he doesn't open his eyes, but he moves to sleep on his side, moving a little closer, aimlessly, then moving his hand on ian's waist to clasp.

After a moment or so ian murmurs, "wake you up?" but mickey's impression didn't change with that. 

  
"M'now" mickey mumbles.

  
"Try my best, didn't i?" He whispers, a tiny smile on his face.

  
"Wanna trophy?" Mickey's words come out legitimately this time, pressing his head further to white pillow.

"No," he says, putting his right hand on mickey's that hold his waist, "Wouldn't mind an applaud though." And he sees mickey's lips turn to a faint smile, opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey" ian strokes back of mickey's arm.

"Mhum" mickey closes his eyes again.

Ian snorts, looking at ceiling again.   
He can feel same symptoms his body generally released to his meds, as everyday, increased saliva, restlessness, light dizziness,   
Feeling his body shivering for a brief moment.

He's doing great with his meds, body adjusts so far so good, and this mood for him took longer before, now it might take thirty, forty seconds top.

As he's waiting for his aftermath to go away, he shudders, not to hard, like cold gets to your body type. He closes his eyes.

But he felt mickey's gripe tightened, holding him firmly, shifting even closer, after all this time living together, then and now mickey knew everything about side effects these meds caused to ian's body, and he knows how to deal with them too.

After half of minute, which feel more than that, ian's stable and back to normal.   
So he opens his eyes, back on ceiling.

Mickey shifts even closer, pressing a close mouthed kiss to his shoulder, making ian to look at him, and mickey's eyes are still close, after leaving his lips on ian's bare skin, he shifts back to his pillow.

"Can't sleep?" Mickey asked him, voice quiet and raspy.

"Awful trauma," he mutters, "I zoomed out for a second," mattress moves beside him when mickey alter his body to focus on him. "But we got in action, eventually, and took her to ER, they said they got it under control."

"Looks like did your best." Mickey said, eyes wide open and fix on ian.

"Yeah, got too much on my mind..." He turns his head around to see mickey's face, "But better now, knowing every human motion won't touch a rust nerve of yours." He smiled and checked mickey's face huffing and looking away.

"Little birdy sold me out?" He says and looked back at him, "Thought gallaghers don't snitch, bet didn't take her an hour."

"Unless it's scamp, or dead end, or frank" he moves around so he's laying on his side too, facing mickey "In your case it was a life on safe line"

"Jesus ian, 'm not gonna kill that fucker." Mickey utters, glancing on ian "although i want him dead with my bones, but not like that, not a murder here." His voice's upset.

"I know, mick- i know, but you need to let it go, can't do much about it, just promise me you won't do anything that put you back in joint-" he can feel his words come out desperate but he's been up all night, struggling with blood all over his gloves, "You hear me? mick-" he moves forward gaining mickey's full attention.

"Yeah yeah, alright, Christ this wasn't how i pictured my fucking day would start." Mickey rubs his eyes. "What if something happens? What if your stupid ass decided to walk home and that prick hit you from behind? Huh ian? Then what?!" He didn't mean it viciously, he was asking it, sincerely.

Ian didn't say anything, what could have he said? Terry will not be silent forever, he will do something, but meanwhile he's not gonna let mickey be distress and fluster, he wants mickey to live, in peace, hopefully even in one piece, with him.

Ian breaks the vague silent and narrow his eyes on mickey's chest moving up and down, "Well then, les carottes sont cuites."

"Scuse me?" Mickey says, like he's not sure if he heard something right or been delusional.

"Les carottes sont cuites." He repeats again, abruptly like it's the obvious thing.

"Since when you quote French?" Mickey smirks, rolling on his stomach, his arm pressed to ian's and he put his head on thin fabric of ian's pillow.

Ian put his other hand on mickey's back, drawing circles with his finer, receiving grunts from older man, "one time i was eight, i came home from school and found Monica on porch, sitting there like a tramp, it's been long since she took off for fuck's i remember, but i got excited, me and lip both, fiona only asked her why she was here and she said she lost her keys, we let her in, fiona got carl and debs from miss miller, she lived next door before she died then Kev and Vee moved in, monica made dinner, helped fi to take care of kids, then she played with us, read us to sleep, in morning she made us shaped pancakes, she did everything that would make you a mom, a good one. but fiona always whispered to us, that we need to don't gave our hopes up, but i believed in mom, she was there right?, and i was so stupid, falling for her," he stop marching his hand on mickey, which made mickey to lift his head and put his elbows on bed, he takes a good look at ian's feature, like waiting for him to finish his story. 

So ian continues, "Only took her a month to bail on us, i woke up one night and saw her packing again, she didn't notice, but when she got to door, i cried out her name, asked her to stay, she just hugged me and said she can't, then when i asked her what's so important that she had to leave us, she said 'les carottes sont cuites', and she left." Mickey caressing his cheek, giving him an empathic look, nothing to say only holding his palm on ian's face, feeling his agony through his skin.

He could imagine four feet tall version of ian standing in doorway kitchen with his G.I Joe soldier, in his oversized PJ's that belonged to lip, big brown freckles all over his nose and cheeks, shinny green eyes, crying a river, begging his mom to stay, clutching around monica's waist, and been left alone on kitchen floor, sobbing in silent until almost an hour for fiona to come downstairs, guessing what happened by passing from open door of frank and monica's bedroom to see empty side of her mother on bed, sitting next to ian, wrapping her arms around ian's neck, and letting him to embrace her and ruin her shirt with amount of tears, yeah mickey could imagine all of that, and managing himself no to cry to that picture he created in his head. 

Ian sniffs, "Turned out, she and her friends took a long trip to some states with a country band." He fakes a smile enough to make mickey move his hand from his cheek to side of his neck.

"But i looked up what she said, it means when it's done then it's done, no good anticipating for it to happen or not." Ian looks at mickey who's starring at him like he's an antique vase made out of gold, broken but still precious. He put his hand on mickey's that rested on his own neck, "Sorry that your father is an egotistic jerk," And he laced their fingers together and brings them to side of his face, kissing mickey's palm, and absentmindedly nuzzles his face right there

He turns around and open his arm for mickey to nestle, and mickey do as he thought, getting in ian's arm, put his head on ian's clavicle lump, and ian wraps his arm around him, locks his hands together on mickey's waist, making sure there's no more space to pull mickey closer than he already is.

"Only if he could be a little bit less than that." Mickey mutters to ian's neck. "sorry about monica and frank too." his heart shivering under misplaced resentment he receive from his dad, after all you can't deny the presage well built figure that you should have in your life named father, as someone who should accept you, and what you are.

"Hey" Ian whispers to mickey's temple, "it's okay, people need their family mick," he kisses the same spot on his head and without moving his lips away he says, "and you got all of them right here," ian tightened his arms, feels mickey's heartbreak against his chest, "in this house, like i do." And he can feel warm soaked section appears on his collar, as mickey missed one tear right there, as mickey curled up to him like an enfant, as he knew he's lingering there for a lifetime.

"oh yeah?" mickey's will to lighten the mood turns to a smile on his face and with his knee to jab ian on his tight, but ian rapidly takes mickey's action, holding mickey's stretched leg pinned between his thighs.

"one hundred percent yeah," ian adds with a grin, titling his head back, changing his tune to serious, "should've known by now." 

"I know man," he wants to thank him, wants to tell him he's been feeling memorable and loved when he met ian, and since they tight the knot, he could never had guessed the emptiness inside his heart to vanish.

But he didn't get to say because ian decided to use his right hand and lift mickey's chin, so he could brush their lips, parted them, and bolt them together.

They keep it shallow but comforting, innocent but promising, not letting his other hand leave mickey's waist, when there was no more strength in him to fight his eyelids stay open, he heard two words, most relieving than he expects, and he's smiling bemused.

"I promise." doesn't matter if mickey couldn't say what he wanted, he's got the rest of their life to share his heart, for now he wants to let his husband sleep off his hard time at work, and what's the rush for himself to get up early for work, when he can lay beside ian till his alarm goes off.

and he can take day by day, worrying about stuff if they ever grow to happen.

But today is a new day, back at the gallagher house.


End file.
